Cat Among the PigeonsBillys Dangerous Franks POV
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: In Franks dorm after Cat returns from seeing Pedro with Billy. Frank tries to warn Cat of Billys dangerous affection. Franks POV. Cat/Frank


**Hey fanfic. Yet another story from Cat Among the Pigeons. This is the scene when Cat comes back from visiting Pedro with Billy and Frank is lecturing her. Come on please review guys or I will stop doing them! Again excuse me for not writing like a boy. Here we go!**

"I hate Billy Shepard" said Cat fiercely, while clawing at the arms of the defenseless chair she was sitting on.

I knew Cat hated Billy, but I wasn't sure about his intentions towards her. Half the time he was ready to slit her throat, and the other half, he looked at her and all you could see was his wanting for her, in his eyes. "He takes an uncommon amount of interest in you, doesn't he?" I asked, wondering if she had picked up on what everyone else saw. "It's not healthy, Cat. I wouldn't encourage him."

Cats face turned to rage as she yelled at me. "Encourage him?" She asked in disbelief. "You think I encourage him?"

"You answer him back, you make fun of him, you show you're not scared of him." I told her seriously. I know Cat was dangerously mad at this point, but her being angry for a while was worth what Billy would do to her if she didn't stop attracting him soon. She just didn't understand how unnatural his, affection- if you could even call it that- was for her. "Need I say more?" I asked.

"And you think this adds up to me encouraging him?" She asked turning to Charlie for support. "Do you think I encourage his . . ." she stumbled not sure of how to phrase her statement. "His attentions, Charlie?"

Charlie looked embarrassed, and slightly nervous to be in Cats war path. "It did strike me that you and Shepherd seem to understand each other better than the rest of us did." He said carefully.

"But I was just being me! I don't want a dog-breathing bully like Billy Boil to walk all over me!" She exclaimed, though that was the problem.

"Exactly" I said, "That's why he likes you.

"Likes me?" Cat said her anger flaring up again. "He wants to kill me, you idiot- very slowly and painfully, told me." That was another thing to worry about in itself. "It was only because of his blessed knives, that I'm still alive now!" She yelled, getting up and throwing the toast she had been holding into the fire. "I'm not hungry." She said coldly, fixing me with an angry stare before slamming the door to our set of rooms.

I paced up and down the room running my hands through my hair with worry, and letting out an angry sigh. "She can't help it, Frank. She's not going to become a simpering female just to put Shepherd off." Said Charlie truthfully, trying to calm me.

"But he loves manipulating her- it's like a game to him. He knows he can rely on her temper to make the sparks fly." I said, clenching my fists in anger and frustration.

"Are you saying you want Cat to change? To come like all those awful drawing-room misses we have inflicted on us when we go visiting?" asked Charlie.

"Perish the thought, no! I wouldn't have her any other way." I replied trying to imagine Cat sitting still for days on end in a drawing room, pouring tea, and making polite conversation. There was no way she could ever be like that. Not that I wanted her to, though it would surely save me a lot of worry. "But she's making life very difficult for herself as she is. She said it; she's a magnet for trouble and unless she turns off the magnetism, she's going to keep attracting to her, and one day . . ." I said not wanting to finish my sentence aloud. '_and one day, Shepherd is going to snap. He is either going to kill her to sort out his twisted feelings, or decide he's had enough of chasing her and take her to satisfy himself._

Charlie and I were both quiet after that. His sitting silently, letting my anger cool. I sat tensely looking at the fire wishing I knew some way to protect Cat from Billy. If anything ever happened to her, and I found he was behind it. I was serious in my thoughts about killing him. No one was going to lay a finger on my Cat, if I could help it.

**What did you think? Not really much romance but hey I tried! Review please!**


End file.
